The Pickle Jar
by Sake
Summary: PG13 Only because it curses. Earth is attacked by a giant pickle jar! Not really, it's just that Bulma can't open a pickle jar, but neither can Vegeta, Goku, or Gohan. It does open in the end... but by someone you didn't expect. Well, it's pretty funny.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. I do own a pickle jar, actually that's my mom's so I don't own anything.  
  
The Pickle Jar  
  
After some vigorous training, Vegeta got very hungry. So, Bulma was making him a sandwich. Bulma was muttering how useless Vegeta was, not even being able to make his own sandwich when she reached for the pickles. She tried to open the jar, but she couldn't. So she tried again, and again. After a few more tries she decided to ask Vegeta for help.  
"VEGETA!!!!" she yelled.  
"What do you want, woman?" Vegeta ask, in a very annoyed tone of voice.  
"I can't get the lid off the pickle jar. Will you open it, seeing as it is for your sandwich?" Bulma asked.  
Vegeta snatched the jar out of her hand. And started mumbling, "Honestly, you're so weak can't even open a little, old pickle ja-" He stopped short he couldn't get it open either.  
"What's the matter?" Bulma asked.  
"Nothing!" Vegeta snarled. He wiped his hand on his shirt, thinking maybe his hands were sweaty, making the lid slip from his grasp, and tried again. He couldn't do it. He tried again and again, but he couldn't open the stupid jar. So finally, becoming very angry at the jar, he threw it onto the ground trying to break it open. It didn't break, so he started stomping on it yelling, "FUCKING PICKLE JAR JUST OPEN ALL READY!!!"  
He stopped harassing the jar and yelled at Bulma, "WHY DID YOU BUY THE PLASTIC KIND INSTEAD OF GLASS?!?!?!?!"  
"Well, I'm sorry! They were out of glass!" She yelled back.  
Getting really pissed he started to charge up an energy blast when Bulma yelled, "STOP! NOT INSIDE THE HOUSE!"  
She picked up the jar and carelessly threw it outside.  
Moments later they heard someone yell, "OUCH!" And Goku walked in rubbing his head. "You won't believe what happened to me just now, I was walking in through the front door and a jar of pickles hit me on the head..."  
"WICH WAY DID IT GO?!?!?!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Um... That way," Goku told him, with a very confused look on his face.  
"COME ON KAKAROT! WE HAVEA NEW ENEMY TO DEFEAT!" Vegeta screamed as he swept pass.  
"Um... Ok," Goku said and followed him.  
Goku went outside to find Vegeta, who has now turned ssj, throwing several energy blasts at the same pickle jar that hit him on the head.  
"Um.... Vegeta? What are you doing?" Goku asked, a bit freaked out.  
Bulma came out side and told Vegeta, "I think we should order out tonight."  
"NO!" Vegeta yelled back, "IT'S ALL ABOUT PRIDE NOW! A SAIYAN PRINCE CANNOT BE BESTED BY A JAR OF PICKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that he started attacking even harder.  
"Vegeta, maybe I should give it a try." Goku asked, timidly.  
Vegeta suddenly stopped. "You think you can open this jar? This jar I have been trying to open for hours?" Vegeta asked, on the verge of exploding in anger.  
"Well, I don't know. It's worth a try." Goku answered him.  
"Fine!" Vegeta kicked the jar to him, "Go on try."  
So Goku picked up the jar and twisted the cap. It didn't work, so he tried again. Then, he turned ssj, and tried again, and again, and again. Unexpectedly, Goku threw the pickle jar on the and started jumping up and down on it yelling, "STUPID, FUCKING PICKLE JAR! WHY THE FUCK WON'T IT FUCKING OPEN?!?!?!?!"  
Vegeta was stunned, he'd never heard Goku curse like that before. But after a few moments he started laughing. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to do it!" He taunted.  
"YE! WELL, YOU COULDN'T EITHER! Goku yelled back to defend himself.  
And both of them were very pissed off, getting defeated by a pickle jar. So they threw the pickle jar onto the ground and started attacking it. Goku flew up into the air, yelled, "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" and hit it with a Kamayamaya Wave, but that didn't work. Vegeta emerged now grasping a sledgehammer, and started hitting the jar with it yelling, "DIE! DIE! DIE! EVIL SPAWN OF SATAN! DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DIE AND GO TO HELL!!!!!"  
Mean while, Gohan was fly with Goten to Bulma and Vegeta's house, so Goten could play with Trunks. When they got there Gohan saw Goku and Vegeta furiously attacking the pickle jar.  
Gohan flew down next to where Bulma was standing and asked, "What are they doing?"  
"To make a long story short, we couldn't open the pickle jar," she told him.  
"Hey! Guys, you want me to try?" Gohan offered.  
Vegeta and Goku looked at him, and started laughing. Then tossed him the jar. Gohan tried to twist it. Then he also turned ssj and tried. He couldn't do it. After Vegeta and Goku laughed a bit more, they joined Gohan in a violent assault on the jar of pickles.  
After a while they forgot about the pickle jar and started arguing with eachother, about who's fault it was and who's methods were wrong. Bulma got tired and went inside.  
Goten who was watching in awe, saw the pickle jar and said, "Oooooh, pickles!" He picked up the jar, twisted it cap off, and took out a pickle.  
Gohan noticing this yelled, "Hey! Look!"  
They all stopped and watched as Goten put the lid back on.  
"Goten, could you please open the jar for us?" Goku asked, kindly.  
Goten nodded and said, "Ok." He open the lid of the jar slowly,  
"AHAH!" Gohan yelled.  
"WHAT?" Vegeta and Goku asked surprised.  
"You see," Gohan said as he took the jar from Goten, who was staring in wonder, "we were twisting the cap the wrong way."  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh," Goku said.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Vegeat exclaimed, "THE WHOLE TIME WE WERE JUST TWISTING IT THE WRONG WAY?!?!?!?! WHAT BLASPHEMY IS THIS?!?!?!  
  
The End 


End file.
